Supernatural Hellblazer: Name Pending
by MagsDpg
Summary: The Winchester brothers are still after the demon that killed their mother and Jessica. They find several new things on their way but most importantly, they meet this bizarre, old fashioned looking guy who claims he's a magician. Closed&Rewriting new ver.
1. Soulles Walker

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own any of the John Constantine Hellblazer / Supernatural Characters. All the characters are exclusive of Vertigo and DC Comics and the CW channel and their creators respectively. The events, some locations and the new characters from this story are fictitious. Any coincidence with people, living or dead, locations or events is mere coincidence and completely unintentional. The original crossover is an exclusive creation of M. J. Márquez. © 2009, M. J. Márquez / Doppelgänger Studios.**_

* * *

_Des Moines, Iowa._

It was a very dark and rainy day. In the air was sadness, void and sorrow. A good man died in a mysterious way, and no one knows what really happened to him. _Poor Laura_, _she didn't deserve anything of this_.

She is sad, and most of all, full of anger. She hates everyone. She feels envy, and feels kicked, punched right up the stomach. She and Andrew were great persons.

People keeps talking and talking, like she doesn't even listen to the crap they say. But the truth is that she does listens to them, and she feels even more upset and even sicker, because deep inside, any of them feel a little sorry for her. They don't give a damn about her. _It's none of my business_ and _better her than me_ is what is really going trough their rotten minds. That's what Laura's mind tells her. They don't care that Andrew died; actually, they're glad that any of their relatives have died like he did, especially the old Mrs. Carlton, who always has been a bitch. She never cared about anyone but herself, so Laura can't understand why now she is trying to pretend being a little concerned about the disgrace that fell over her.

They cared about everyone, they were even nice to Mrs. Carlton, even when she never treated them well, not even once for the entire year both of them were her neighbors.

In the middle of this whole situation, even thought that she hates everyone, she really… Laura can't feel anything. She's a soulless body. She walks and breaths just because of inertia and even if her heart beats hard inside her chest, she actually feels it has stopped, and it won't start beating again, because she had lost the only person that cared for her in this hellish world.

"I'm so sorry for your lost."

"Thanks Mrs. Carlton. Andrew was a good husband for the time we were together."

"Laura you gotta be strong. Someday you will continue with your life. That's what he would want."

"I don't know" she said staring at the pit where the coffin will be buried in matter of minutes "I can barely stand here. It's... hard, you know?" and she walked away, crying.

'_She's a bitch. What does she knows about this? Why does she think she knows how I feel!? I hate her! I HATE HER!!!_'

Few minutes later Laura was standing before Andrew's coffin, touching it, trying to feel the warm emanating from Andrew's body, but she couldn't. His body has been cold for two days, and the rain and wind from the place make it even colder.

She took a deep breath, and then she claimed all the good things about him, all the reasons why she will miss him so much, and she promised him to try and be happy once more, even if she had to stay alone for a while or for the rest of her life she will be happy, because that's what Andrew would have wanted.

After the blessings of the priest, the coffin was finally placed at the bottom of the pit, and shovel by shovel was completely covered by dirt.

**Later that night**

It was over. Finally it was over. Laura was in her house, completely alone and missing Andrew with every fiber of her self. She tried her best to let go of his stuff, the things he loved so much and the things that he gave her. She put everything inside a box, but there was something she couldn't get rid of, something that was so special for her that she couldn't even see herself without it. It was a beautiful old doll, given to her of course, by Andrew. She loved it so much because, her mother had one, and it was almost a replica of this one Andrew gave her.

She carried it and passed her fingers trough the doll's soft hair. It was blonde, like hers and her deceased mother, with big blue eyes and pink cheeks with a white dress. She held it tight to her chest for a moment, and then dropped it over the bed and went to the bathroom.

She took a long warm shower, hoping the water to drain her sorrow away at least for tonight and so, she could rest her extremely tired body and sad soul; she hadn't slept well in the past two days.

She walked out the bathroom and stopped before a full body sized mirror right in front of the bed. She could even feel Andrew's fingers all over her body. She swore she could feel his embrace, strong and warm as he used to embrace her.

She struggles not to cry, but it's useless, loneliness is eating her alive. She isn't sure if she could be able to stand it.

"We may be reunited very soon Andrew. I promise. We won't be far from each other for a long time."

Some time later she finally went to bed, the brand new single bed she just bought, just to make easier the fact that after a long time, she was sleeping alone. She placed the doll in the small table beside and as quick as she drops, she falls asleep, and starts to dreams even faster.

* * *

_Dream…_

She was standing, inside of a bizarre colored version of her room. She walked to a window, but outside was complete darkness, like the house was covered by a black veil. She tried to open it but it was sealed. She started to get anxious, and when she turned around she saw herself, asleep, in a matrimonial bed. The one she just got rid of. She walked closer to see her own face, sleeping peacefully and serene, like all the chaos from the previous days just disappeared.

Then she heard a noise; a weird noise coming from the main door. She turned around to see what was going on. Her heart started to beat fast inside her chest, and she got this kind of bad omen on her stomach. Something really bad was about to happen, she wasn't sure of what, but she knew something will.

"WHO'S THERE!!!??" she opened her mouth as the door slammed open, but she got no response at all.

Desperate, she started to look for a place to hide, but she found herself trapped inside the bedroom. No windows or other doors of any kind. The only way to escape was the door that just opened.

The colors of the place started to change, becoming a scary deep red. And then she saw a huge shadow projected in the wall behind the only door.

The figure shows before her, she was so scared that she couldn't move anymore, like she was attached to the floor. The black figure jump over the Laura sleeping on the bed and started to stab her. Laura tried to scream, but with every stab the sleeping Laura received, she felt sicker and sicker and then she vomit, a huge amount of her own blood.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRAARRARRRAGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**SUPERNATURAL**

_**Name Pending**_

"_Soulless Walker_"

"It's terrible that's for sure" said the old lady. Mrs. Carlton, if he remembered well "her husband passed just three days ago and now this. It's terrible."

"So, Mrs. Carlton, right?" Sam asked.

"Yes" the old lady replied.

"In the last days was she behaving strangely? Like she was nervous? Anything that could led her to this terrible ending."

"Well, no. I mean, after her husband passed she acted different of course. Believe me son, the dead of someone you care about is nothing easy."

"… Yeah I know what you mean" Sam said after a moment.

"Mrs. Carlton was Laura involved in, let's say, any paranormal stuff?" Dean asked avoiding the theme immediately. Sam stared at him.

"What you mean by paranormal sir?" she asked confused.

"Was she devoted to something out of conventional? Like witchcraft, Satanism or something like that?"

"Oh, no sir. She was a catholic, just like Andrew, her husband. I don't think that she had any kind of temptation."

"Well, that's everything for now Mrs. Carlton. Thanks for your time" Sam said.

"I hope you could solve this" the old lady replied before walking away along with a young man, apparently her grand-son or something like that.

"So what you think Dean?" Sam finally asked when the two figures were far enough.

"Does it matter? To be honest, I don't think this was a suicide, I mean come on. How many people would die in a year if everyone takes dead like this?"

"Let's check the mess. Come on."

Sam and Dean walked inside the house but inside were stopped by a cop.

"Trespassing forbidden gentlemen" the cop said to them.

"I'm afraid you can't see who we are" Dean said in a menacing tone smiling to the big belly cop standing before them.

"My name is Joe Tyler this is my partner…"

"Steven Perry" Dean completed.

"FBI" Sam said and both of them flashed their fake ID to the cop "I'm afraid that if you interfere with this investigation we'll have to take you under custody."

"Oh, sorry Sir. It's just that, I've never seen you before…"

"We travel a lot Mr.… um?" Dean stopped.

"Samuel. Samuel Johnson" the cop replied a little worried.

"So what's gonna be Mr. Johnson? You'll let us do our job or you'll go the jail, uh? I bet that you won't like that place too much" Sam said to the cop who was scared as hell and Dean just smiled, trying to hold the laugh "That's what I thought. So if you excuse us there's a scene to check here" Sam said passing by followed by Dean.

"And Johnson, make sure no one interrupt us ok?" Dean said as he and Sam walked to the second floor to check the scene "_Why it has to be so easy to fool them? It's really funny to do it_" Dean said with a huge grin on his face. Sam turned around to see him, as commanding him to shut up "_Sorry_" he whispered.

Both finally walked inside the room to check the body, which still was there in the same position it was found; lying over the stomach over a pool of blood. The smell was sharper, and stronger than usual, as it was mixed with something they weren't sure what was but it was completely nasty.

"Geez" Sam said, covering his mouth and nose with a hand "poor woman."

"And so beautiful" Dean said. Sam just stared at him "What?"

"Now you are a necrophile?"

"Shut up Sam. What the hell are you talking about? A necrophile?"

"Sexually attracted to corpses" Sam replied.

Dean stared at him "I'm gonna vomit" and then he ran to the bath of the room "Buarghhhh."

"Jesus, Dean. Stop doing that. It's gross" Sam said grimacing dislike.

"Buargh… You stop talking craps about me and… Buarghhhhh… dead people you sick bastard" then Dean walked out the bathroom with a towel "I can't even look at her now."

"Hey look" said Sam pointing at the creepy bloody doll sitting aside the body, reclining to the shoulder of the woman "that's definitively one of the creepiest things I've seen in a while, don't you think?"

"Its eyes… they're; gone? It's black and hollow where they're supposed to be" but his nose was attacked by an acid rotten smell from the corpse and he had to struggle not to vomit again. He lifted and walked far from the body.

"What about the knife? Is a butcher one, don't you think?" Sam said as he watched the hand of the doll placed just over the handle of the knife "and the doll was placed as it was holding it."

"Hey Sam, listen to this: 'Together for Eternity'. It's written in blood. I bet is hers" and then he covered his mouth with the towel.

"So what you think?"

"My bet is a vindictive spirit" Dean replied very confident.

"You sure? I mean, why a ghost would place a doll aside a dead body. I don't know Dean, but I think that there must be something else but a simple spirit."

"A simple spirit? Sam, the woman was almost chopped in pieces. How can you say it was a simple spirit?" and again he hold himself not to vomit once more.

"Whatever it was, it was extremely angry to kill her this way."

"_Sir! You can't trespass this point! The FBI is already there!_" they heard the voice of the cop from downstairs and the steps of someone coming upstairs.

"_Sam, take a picture here. Hurry!_" Dean said as low as he could making Sam pull out his cell phone and took as many pictures as he could. Dean walked to the door to close it a bit and saw a man crossing the corridor walking to the room where they were "_Sam, come on, let's get out of here_" he grabbed Sam by the arm and walked quickly to the window to leave the place.

"_Dean, wait_" Sam said releasing from Dean's grip "_look at this_" he said pointing to a small marking in the forehead of the woman, it seemed like made with the tip of the knife, maybe when she was still alive. It was like a marking; some sort of ancient symbol "_Looks like it was done with the knife._"

"_What the hell?_" Dean said "_Have you seen it before?_"

"_No, never_" Sam replied.

"_I hear the steps closer. Take a picture of it and let's get the hell out of here, now!_"

The mid closed door opened abruptly, but the brothers already left the place trough the window. The man who just walked in looked to the window, took a peak at the body and then turned around to leave the place.

"Sir, this is a closed crime scene, you can't be here!"

"'s fine" the man said "'sides, I'm leaving now" and he took out a cigar and lighted it on.

"So, what you think this is?" Sam asked to Dean staring at the picture he just took with his cell phone.

"No idea man, but at least we know where to start looking."

**Several hours later**

Cheap Motel…

"Cheap Motel? Ha! You gotta be kidding me. What kind of place is called 'Cheap Motel'?"

"C.H.E.A.P. At least isn't so bad Dean. Stop complaining."

"It isn't so bad? You're kidding me, right?"

"Anyways, that real FBI won't look for us in a place like this, don't you think?"

"Well, I think the cockroaches and the mold worth it… Argh! And don't forget the Chihuahua-sized rats."

"Hump, seriously man, stop complaining."

"So Sammy, have you found anything yet?" he moved closer to Sam, trying to ignore the wild life that surrounded them there.

"It's been difficult but actually I have" he said turning his laptop for Dean to see "the marking is similar to this one, which belongs to an Indian tribe."

"Like, American Indians tribe?"

"Well, not quite. Try an Australian tribe."

"Australian?" he said with a confusion gesture on his face "how the hell did this 'Aussie Mojo' reached Iowa?"

"Well" Sam replied with a smile "here says that for many decades tribes have emigrated from Australia and took residence here so, the 'Mojo' didn't come from Australia. It must have come from somewhere nearby. Or at least that's my guessing."

"Oh cool. So, these immigrants have come here and, they do, what? Live here like everyone else?"

"Actually they do. They try to fit acting like common persons, but they've never forgot their belief."

"Which is? What?" Dean asked.

"The Animism" Sam replied.

"Wow."

"Yeah" he said staring at Dean's face "you have no idea what the Animism is, right?"

"You tell me" he replied getting a serious look on his face.

"The Animism is some kind of religion for the ancient Indian tribes, like the Catholicism is to the people who believe in God or in Jesus. According to this, they believe that everything has a spirit; humans, animals, plants, everything."

"… So?"

"So, everything has what they call a 'spiritual soul' or a force of life similar to the human soul."

"Oh, right, it's clear enough for me, but the point is why an, 'animator'…"

"Animist" Sam corrected.

"… An Animist, right, why would an Animist kill someone that way? Is there something to connect this kill with a… whatever?"

"Well, here says that the tribes have to pay their respects to their Gods, and so, they use their mystic knowledge to do this kind of stuff."

"Like kill someone in cold blood? Just to pay their respects to some God? This sounds more like a pagan religion to me."

"Well, not necessarily Dean. Listen to this, the Animists believe that the soul of a person who died must pass through a shamanistic ritual to let go of this place and not become a ghost. So my theory is that some bad Animist has used a soul to do its mischief."

"Nice theory, but why would it pick her?"

"That's what we have to find out. First we must find out how her husband died. So I guess we'll be seeing Mrs. Carlton again."

_**The next morning**_

_Knock Knock Knock_

"_I'm coming_" a male voice said in the house. The mid-twenty's man reached the door and opened it "Yeah?"

"Sorry to disturb you sir, we're agents Tyler and Perry…" Sam said but he was interrupted by the guy.

"Yeah, I know you. You're the FBI's who were interrogating my aunt Selma yesterday."

"You're Mrs. Carlton nephew?" Dean asked.

"My name is Max. Listen, if you wanna talk to my aunt I'm sorry to tell you she's not here…" and he tried to close the door but Sam holds it "What?"

"Is everything ok? What happened?" Sam asked.

Max let go a sigh and looked down for a second and moments later the three of them were inside the house sitting in the living room.

"She was sleeping and then she said she has this awful nightmare. She was trapped inside her own room, and there was only the entrance door. She said she tried to get out but it was sealed shut. She walked back and then the door slammed open, and she saw a huge shadow against the wall of the corridor. A human shadow."

"So, Max, um, what happened next?"

"Well, she said that the shadow belonged to a doll" both Sam and Dean looked to each other's face "yeah, crazy uh? The craziest thing is that she said the doll was carrying a big knife."

"Like a butcher's knife?" Dean asked.

"Well, I guess. She said that the doll has black holes for eyes and walked as it was alive. And then suddenly it jumped over my aunt and cut her in her arm. She started screaming, well, she said she tried to, she opened her mouth but no sound came out of it."

"How is she doing right now? Is she ok?" Sam asked a little concerned.

"Well, turns out that she woke up, and felt the bed wet. She thought it was sweat because of the nightmare, and then she felt her arm hurting. She turned the light on and she has a cut, just like the one the doll made her in her dream" he said standing up from the sofa and walking to the fridge "if you ask me, she's nuts. She must have cut herself earlier and she didn't remember. You guys want a beer?"

"Sure" Dean replied but Sam punched him.

"No thanks. We're fine."

"_Dumbass_" Dean said feeling pissed.

"So Max, tell me something, did Mrs. Carlton see Laura's room? I mean, after she was found dead?"

"Well, yeah. She was the one who found her in the first place, remember?"

"Of course" Dean replied "Agent Tyler use to forget things."

"Hump, you're not FBI's aren't you?" Max asked looking at Sam's face as he took a sip of beer "please stop pretending and tell me what's going on here."

"Well" Sam said as he and Dean lifted from the couch they were sitting on "Thanks for your time Max, but we have to go right now."

"Yeah. An emergency call from… somewhere… else" Dean said and both of them tried to leave.

"Uh uh" Max said taking a remote out of his jeans "see this? It's a silent alarm. I triggered it right after you came. Cops must be on their way here right now, and if you don't tell me who the hell are you I'll make sure making you fall deep into the pit guys. So, tell me, what's your real name? You think I wouldn't know Steven Tyler and Joe Perry? Come on, you gotta try harder than that."

"…" Sam and Dean looked to each other "Ok Max, listen, we'll tell you all the truth but you gotta stop the alarm. We're just trying to find out what killed Laura Cruise, ok?" Sam said very polite, but he still was shocked and a bit nervous "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. Happy? Now please stop the alarm, ok?"

"Sure Sam" he said sitting in the sofa and pressing a big button in the remote which made the television turn on. Both brothers let go a sigh.

"Sam?"

"Yes Dean?"

"I think we've just been fooled."

"So, you're like paranormal investigators right?"

"Yes, that's precisely what we are" Sam replied after sipping a bit of beer.

"But why you pretend to be FBI's? I mean, you could still check the incident places as yourselves, right?"

"Is not that easy Max" Dean replied holding his beer and moving it as he talked to Max "no one is allowed in a murder scene, and we investigate murders related to ghosts and other kind of paranormal creatures."

"That's awesome" Max was impressed with the story.

"Awesome?" Dean interrupted "You think that Laura Cruise's cold blood murder is awesome? You're sick kid."

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. It's just that, it's really cool to be hunting things that the majority of people just believe are fake."

"Do you know anything about abnormal stuff around here? We think we have a lead to the thing that killed Laura. We believe it's an Animist."

"An Animist? You mean, like a Shaman?" Sam nodded "well, there's this shady guy, Petro Navajo. He lives two houses from here. I can take you there if you want."

"Sure" Sam said as he and Dean lifted from the couch "let's go then."

The three guys went to the house and they stopped before a spooky and almost abandoned house.

"This is the house?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"He moved here three months ago" Max said staring at Sam.

"Yeah and he hasn't clean since then" Dean completed.

"He doesn't have any friends at all. I even think he doesn't speak English."

"Why is that?" Sam asked.

"He use to walk at nights, and he goes talking some sort of ancient crap. I'm not sure."

"Well Max, it's time for you to go. Thanks for the beers by the way" Dean said.

"Hope this is your guy. Take care ok" Max said as he walked away leaving the brothers behind.

"Bye. He's a nice kid don't you think?" Sam said to Dean looking at Max as he leaves, but when he turned around, Dean wasn't aside him "Dean?" he looked around "Dean?"

"Hey Sammy!" Dean said jumping the grid and falling inside the yard of the house "You're coming or what?"

"Hump."

Sam went to the grid and jumped over it also. As he fell on the other side both of them walked to the house. The grass was extremely high, above their waists.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"What are we supposed to do? I mean, how do we stop this guy?"

"Well" Sam stopped to think for a second "he's like a magician right? That means he's human. We only need to ask him to stop."

"You think he will agree that easy?"

"We have to try, don't you think?"

Both finally reached the entrance of the house; each of them standing at one of the sides of the door. They check the street to see if anyone was around and took their handguns, Dean made a head gesture to Sam and he kicked the door down and both jumped inside the house.

It was dusty and dark. Sam took out his flashlight, as well as Dean, and both started to check the place.

"We should stay together" Dean said "we don't know what he's capable of doing" Sam agreed and both of them checked the entire first floor. It was clear, but then they heard a sound coming from the second floor. Both of them ran and aimed to the end of the corridor as they turned in a corner. There was this actually shady guy.

"Don't move!" Dean commanded him "stay where you are!"

"…" the man raised his left hand and then dropped it down.

"What's he doing?" Sam said and then Dean lowered his handgun "Dean! Dean what you doing!?"

"I can't stop it Sam! My arms moved alone!"

"Hey you! Animist! Move this!" and then he opened fire against the guy and impacted him in the middle of the chest. He barely moved an inch. The guy looked to his chest, then again to Sam "What? Stay right there! Don't move! Dean! Try to move! Let's get out!"

"NO" the man said and both of them watched him "I won't hurt you as you did hurt me. My name is Petro Navajo. And as you know I'm an Animist."

"An Aussie Animist to be precise" Dean said sarcastically to him with a smile on his face, he vanished it and his face became angry "why you killed Laura Cruise!? UH!?"

"What?"

"Don't try to play the innocent Petro!" Sam screamed at him "You put a spirit inside a doll and killed that woman! And don't dare telling me you didn't!"

"I didn't. I don't kill people, I just help spirits to let go of this place and have eternal rest, that's it."

"What?" both brothers said at unison.

"I had a visit from this, spirit. When it was alive was known as Andrew Cruise."

"Laura's husband" Sam interrupted.

"He wanted to say goodbye to her because he died so abruptly he didn't get the chance to do it, so I placed him inside of one of Laura's most appreciated things."

"You mean the doll?"

"A doll given to her by her husband. He just wanted to say goodbye and rest in peace."

"Well Mr. 'Piedra' I'm sorry to tell you that your phantom game went out of boarders" Dean commented "You really have no idea?"

"What you talking about?"

"The spirit inside the doll killed that woman. And attacked Mrs. Carlton in her dreams" Sam said.

"… It's impossible. They're never…"

"Angry? Hump."

"Trust me. Andrew spirit could be angry for many reasons and he is taking vengeance" Dean claimed.

"No…" he stopped to think and then he looked up with his eyes in white "he's close! He's close!" and he run passing the two brothers.

"Sam! Stop him!" Dean screamed and then he was able to move. Sam ran after the guy and Dean followed him.

"Let's go! He's running!"

"Hey you" and Dean shot him in the back but he dropped his handgun as he felt someone punched his hands.

"Dean, what you're doing!? Let's go!" Sam left the house chasing Petro and Dean picked the gun from the floor and run after them.

Petro run to the grid they just jumped to get inside the house, and like a ghost he passed through it. Sam jump and continue chasing him until he stopped when he reached Mrs. Carlton house. Sam reached after him and after reached Dean.

"He's inside" he said and in a blink his eyes return to normal again.

"_NO!_" they heard a scream inside the house.

"MAX!" both Winchester screamed his name and run to see what was happening. Petro run after them.

Dean kicked down the door and run inside "Max! Where are you!?"

"Sam! Dean! Help!" he shouted.

"Upstairs!" Sam and Dean run to save Max but Petro stood in the living room.

"He was here… They were right… All his kindness… has changed to pure anger…" and then his eyes turned white again.

Sam and Dean run to the second floor and there was Max in the floor and in front of him was the Laura's doll holding a huge knife.

"Hey bitch!" Dean screamed and as the doll turned around to see him Dean shoot, but it was too fast, he just hit the floor "Damn it's too fast… Sam! Take Max out of here now!" as he continued shooting the doll.

"Max hurry, come on!" Sam took Max's arm and put it over his shoulders to help him up, but when they were about to walk out, Petro walked inside the room "What?"

The sky clouded in matter of seconds and the entire room became dark. Dean took his flashlight tracking for the doll but it remained in the same last place it stand. Rain and lightnings started to fall. The windows of the room opened wide and wind blown strongly.

"How dare you fooling me!" he screamed with a mixture of several male and female voices as his long hair was moved by the wind and his face was illuminated by the lightnings "Now your soul will be vanished from the universe!" the doll tried to move but was stick to floor. Horrible screams were heard and behind the doll almost reflected in a wall with every single lightning was a human shadow, masculine shape "Andrew Cruise, I vanish you from this world, and forbid your entrance either to heaven or hell! Begone!" a blinding lightning made the other three guys cover their faces for a moment, the screams were still audible, and after that, and the shadow vanished.

"It's gone?" Sam said breathing fast.

"Bet he is" Dean said. The storm clouds started to disappear from the sky, but it continued raining.

After the incident Max, Petro and the brothers were down in the living room. Max was scared and had few cuts all over his face, arms and neck, but he was still alive.

"A what?" Dean asked.

"Wilyamarraba. A sprit whose energy has been changed into a pure emotion, either good or bad."

"So, Petro, you say that the spirit of Andrew turned into a… manifestation of what? Rage?" Sam asked.

"It was Laura's feelings who changed its essence and turned it into a merciless spirit."

"What did I told you Sam? A bad Aussie Mojo" Dean said rising his eyebrows and smiling at Sam who smiled back looking at Dean and then turned around to see Petro.

"Thanks guys" Max said as he came from the kitchen holding paper towels on the cuts of his neck "if it wasn't for you I would probably be dead by now."

"Well, actually was Petro who saved the day" Sam said staring at the mysterious man "turns out that he was telling us the truth after all."

"Many spirits loss their track when their relatives lost the sense of rightness. Laura was guilty of what happened here, even if she didn't mean to. But now Andrew won't hurt anyone ever again."

"Petro, did you really, you know, vanished it from the universe? I mean, is that possible?" Sam asked.

"I nullified his negative energy with my own positive energy. Maybe the speech wasn't really necessary, but it helped. It added this mysterious and unnatural aura to the whole thing" and he smiled at Sam "It won't be able to exist ever again."

"I guess we… ahem, you know" Dean said.

"You're excused. Sometimes we let our feelings drive us. And yours weren't mean. You were trying to save people, and Sam was trying to save you. That's why my spirits didn't hurt you."

"What I can't understand is how you're not hurt at all. I mean, Dean and I shot you several times and there's no even blood in your clothes."

"As I said Sam, your feelings were good. You didn't mean to hurt me, so you didn't hurt me. That's how it works."

"Petro, thanks a lot for saving me" Max said "you can come here anytime. This will be your house from now on."

"…" the Animist just smiled and nodded before turning around to walk away "You mind if I leave someone here to protect you Max?" he asked as he stopped before going out.

"No. Not at all" Max replied crossing his arms.

"Then unwrap your arms and let it in. It will protect you and your aunt for the rest of your lives."

"And who is staying here? If I can ask?"

"…" Petro turned around and smiled "my twin brother" then turned around to leave.

"Was just me or you too shiver when he said that?" Dean asked rubbing his right arm.

"Thanks again" Sam said "take care, ok?"

"You too. Winchester…" he said and left the house and the door closed itself after him.

"What the…?" Sam and Dean were shocked. They never mentioned their last name to him. Dean run to the door but when he opened it Petro has vanished from the road "He wasn't mean after all, he just wanted to help" Dean said.

"Max, will you be alright?" Sam asked to him putting his hand over his shoulder.

"Sure. I'm not alone anymore. His brother is standing aside me. I can feel it" he replied "I'll call 911. You guys should get going now."

"Come on Sammy. Let's get out of here. This spirit keeper thing is giving me shivers. Be careful, ok Max?"

"Sure" he replied with a smile.

"And don't be fooling people around."

"Haha, I won't Sam. Promise."

"Take care of your aunt!" Dean said and both him and Sam left the house and Max walked to the door.

"I will. Bye guys" and then he shut the door as the brothers run to their car.

**Two hours later**

The brothers were on their way to another place. They didn't have a lead to where to go next, but they'll find some in the way. For some reason, Dean was listening to a new radio station that only tuned hard rock and metal songs, from the seventies on. There was playing this song, he couldn't remember the name of the band, but it was nice to listen to it.

"_Wake up, wake up, wake up, yeah I'm so tired of waiting, waiting for us to, wake up, wake up, wake up, yeah I'm so sick of waiting, for us to make a move… _Nice song, uh?" Sam didn't pay attention "Damn. This rain is driving me crazy Sam. I like it but, not this much and less when I'm driving" but Sam wasn't really listening "Hey Sam. Sam!"

"What?"

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I'm just, thinking about what happened to that couple. Four days ago they were happy and now both of them are dead."

"That's life Sam" Sam let go a sigh and then fix his sight to the street "What?" Dean asked as they passed a guy walking under the rain.

"Dean, stop the car."

"What? Why?"

"Pull over, ok?"

"Hey, easy. Damn. What's wrong with you? Monthly visit already?" Dean asked and then Sam opened the door and walked outside the car "Sam what are you doing? Sam!"

"Hey Sir!" he shouted to the guy in the road "you need a ride!?"

"Sam!"

"It's fine Dean."

"_It's fine Dean._ Yeah right. Giving free rides to unknowns it's ok. Aren't you listening to the song? 'Wake up' Sam."

"…" Sam walked inside the car and looked at Dean "Could you stop complaining? We'll be ok."

"Hump" Dean looked to the other side to see outside the window.

"Thanks fellas" said the older guy as he walked inside the car, sitting in the backseat. He has this super strong smell of cigar on him.

'_Geez!_' Dean thought as the smell of hit his nose.

"So, where are you heading to?" Sam asked.

"To anywhere specifically" the guy replied.

"Then" Dean said "I guess you're coming to where we're going, right?"

"You could say so" he replied.

"This is Sam, I'm Dean. He is my bother. And you are?" he asked adjusting the rearview mirror to see the mysterious guy face.

"My name is John" he replied with a grin and both brothers stopped breathing for a second "John Constantine."

* * *

**A/N: This is it. The first chapter. Maybe not as good as I liked to, but it's a good start after all. I wanted to write something about an Animist for a while, and when this story came to my mind I knew that he must be the first Supernatural thing to be shown. Hope you liked this chapter. I'd appreciate reviews with your comments, suggestions or (constructive, not destructive) critics. I'm working on the next chapter.**

**The FBI names of Sam and Dean are the mix between Steven Tyler and Joe Perry from Aerosmith. They usually use the last names of these two guys in the series and I wanted to keep it that way. **

**A wilyamarraba is how Australian Indians call a fainted person, according to the references obtained from Wikipedia. **

**The Name of the Animist makes reference to the native American tribe of the same name (Navajo), according to Wikipedia.**

**The song Dean sings is called "Wake Up (Make a Move)" from "Lostprophets" a rock band from Wales, UK.**


	2. Bloodthirsty

**THEN**

"_It's terrible_. _Her husband passed just three days ago and now this…"_

"_In the last days was she behaving strangely?"_

"_Well, no. After her husband passed she acted different of course…"_

"_Was Laura involved in any paranormal stuff? Like witchcraft, Satanism or something like that?"_

"_She was a catholic, just like Andrew…"_

"_Dean, look at this…"_

"_What the hell?"_

"_The marking belongs to an Indian tribe… An Australian tribe… Animist…"_

"_There's this shady guy, Petro Navajo. He lives two houses from here…"_

"_Let's go then."_

"_Don't move! Stay where you are!"_

"_Dean! Dean what you doing!?"_

"_I can't stop it Sam!"_

"_Hey you! Animist!"_

"_Sam! Stop him!"_

"_Upstairs!"_

"_Hey bitch!"_

"_How dare you fooling me! Now your soul will be vanished from the universe!"_

"_Thanks again. Take care, ok?"_

"_You too. Winchester…"_

"_Hey Sir! you need a ride!?"_

"_Thanks fellas…"_

"_This is Sam, I'm Dean. He is my bother. And you are?"_

"_My name is John Constantine."_

**NOW**

_Mosquero, New Mexico._

The night was calmed. The small town was as dead as a cemetery. It was around ten o'clock when in one of the farms a bizarre noise was heard. No one dared to have a look, because recently had been happening really bad things. Several animals were found dead and completely blood drained.

But there was a group of kids which were looking to earn respect in the town. These kids were dared to walk out their houses and check who was around when they heard a sound.

_Grashhhhhh… Whooooshhhhh… Gyaaaaaaaaaahahhhhhahhhh!!!_

"…" he woke up with those sounds "_who's there?_" his voice barely escaped from his lips as he felt a wave of nervous in the stomach. He heard a couple of chickens scream scared and heard their flutter as they slowly stopped "It's him" he said and left the bed as fast as he could, grabbing a flashlight.

The kid ran fast trying not to make a sound to wake up his mother. He finally walked to the open; turned the flashlight on and quickly went to the barn to check the chickens.

"Who's there!?" he asked bravely, but feeling his nerves killing him "Reply! Who's there!?" and then he heard a low chuckle "Ben? It's not funny! Get out of there" but then he heard again the sounds that woke him up.

_Grashhhhhh… Whooooshhhhh… Gyaaaaaaaaaahahhhhhahhhh!!!_

"Ben, stop it! It's not funny!" he was getting more scared. His legs didn't respond. He was frost by fear. And then everything went downhill as he saw a shadow move extremely fast in front of him "_No_" he dropped the flashlight and started to run as fast as he could but the shadow was too fast, it moved from side to side, he had no chance to escape.

'_Jesus, please I beg you, don't let me die_' he thought as he started to cry and closed his eyes still running "Whoa!" and he run into an old trunk and fell over his face and scratched it badly. Still crying, he turned around and started to move backwards, but the shadow was standing before him "No…" he said. Horrible dark and big eyes stared at him hungrily. He knew for sure, he wouldn't make it. He started to cry and then "No… nooo… NOOOOOOOAAARRRGGHHHGHHHHH!!!!!"

**SUPERNATURAL**

_**Name Pending**_

"_Bloodthirsty_"

_Lincoln, Nebraska._

"So John, what brings you to U.S.?" Dean asked staring at him trough the rearview mirror.

"Business" he simply replied.

"What kind of business?" Sam asked serious and completely interested.

"Just, personal stuff" John replied "just that."

"Uhuh" Dean said, nodded, Sam was staring at him.

"Hey Dean, can you make a stop? I really need to smoke a cigar."

"Sure" Dean replied. He sounded a bit upset. Well, what the hell, he was upset as hell with Sam for letting a stranger to get on their car.

As Dean enter a gas station John jumped out of the car, taking out of his coat a Silk Cut box and taking one out.

"Hey sir! You can't smoke here!" one of the attendants of the gas station yelled as John simply walked to the supplies store.

"So, what you think?" Sam asked to Dean when Dean walked out the car and put the gas hose in the car, but he didn't reply "Come on Dean" Sam said getting out as well, standing close to Dean "He's just an old guy. He doesn't seem dangerous at all."

"Ok" he sarcastically replied without staring Sam "he isn't dangerous, but have you consider what will happen to him if he stays with us for too long!? Tell me you consider that!" he shouted at him very angry.

"Chill out Dean. He's gonna be fine. I'll take care of him…" Sam said smiling.

"Really Sam?" he interrupted and turned to look him to the eyes "you're gonna protect him?" and Sam's smile simply vanished from his face as he saw the malicious look on Dean's face. He was furious.

"… Ok. What you want me to say? Sorry? Fine, I'm sorry Dean, I'm sorry that sometimes I'm more human than you are. And I'm sorry if I'm not as correct as you are!"

"Are you suggesting I'm reckless?"

"I'm suggesting that you're turning this little thing into a massive issue!" and he gestured his hands, opening wide in the air "That's what I'm suggesting!"

"Hey guys!" John shouted as he walked out from the supplies store. Both Sam and Dean were looking at each other very angrily "Whoa, easy kids. Listen to this" and he showed a newspaper after getting between both of them "I think that now I know where I'm going."

"Where?" Sam asked without taking his eyes away from Dean's.

"Mosquero" he replied.

"New Mexico?" Dean asked blinking, looking at John and then returning his gaze at Sam.

"Yes" John replied.

"You wanna see where this leads Sam? Fine! We're going to New Mexico" Dean said as he pulled out the gas hose and went to the driver side, opened the door and looked at Sam "you move your ass and pay for the gas. We must go. Now!" and then got inside the car and slammed the door and moved it out from the gas stop.

"Did something happen between you two?" John asked concerned moving his eyes from the car to Sam's face.

"Nothing important" Sam replied after a sigh "Let's go pay the gas John" and both of them walked into the supplies store to pay the gas.

After Dean and Sam's fight, the car was as silent as a grave. No one opened his mouth to say a damn thing. Sam and Dean didn't look at each other either. John was starting to get anxious so he started talking.

"So" he said and stopped for a second "you two are on a roadtrip or something?"

"…" No one replied.

"Awesome" he said looking trough the window "You always behave this way?" but Dean stepped the braces and the tires squealed as they stopped the car "Whatcha doin'?"

"Listen John, no one around us survives for too much…" Dean said turning back to face John to the eyes.

"Dean" Sam interrupted looking at him.

"So I recommend you to be smart and get the hell out of the car if you want to continue breathing, ok?"

"Don't get scared with child's menaces, kid" he said to Dean, Sam stared at him "if you want me out of your car, you take me out of your bloody car."

"What you said?" Dean asked, frowning and craning his neck.

"Dean!" Sam said and put his hand over his brother chest. John simply smiled "let's go ok? I said everything will be fine…"

"No Sam, it won't!" he started to scream and Sam closed his eyes "can't you see what will happen!? Demons and other kind of stuff will start hunting us! He's gonna be a burden! And I promise you that I won't be saving his ass ok?"

"Hey guys!" John interrupted. Dean looked at him and Sam opened his eyes and did the same "stop talking 'bout my arse ok? I can take care of myself well enough."

"_Arse?_" Sam whispered the question to himself, grimacing in confusion. The word was new for him.

"Really? Have you ever faced a demon!?"

"Dean!"

"Or a vampire!? A shapeshifter? Have you ever seen a ghost!?"

"Dean! Stop it! You're acting like a child!"

"…" John stood silent for a second "you mean, you have…"

"We have what?" Dean asked.

"For how long?" John asked.

"What?" Dean said. Sam looked confused.

"For how long have you been doing… this?"

"You mean hunting?" Sam asked.

"That's how you call it?" John asked, eyebrows lifted, almost a chuckle coming out.

"What you know about that? Uh?" Dean asked.

"I've been facing demons my entire life" John replied "I'm followed by ghosts all the time. And I have seen good souls become wicked, because I couldn't save them. So, we could say that I know a little something about all 'this'" he said and both Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"So" Sam said "You're a hunter?"

"I consider myself as a streetwise magician."

"…" both brothers stood silent for a second. Eyes wide in John and then "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. A magician he said. Hahahahahahahahahahah" Dean burst out.

"Laugh everything you want, but remember the guy from Laura Cruise's house? The one who went to check her room after you got there?"

"…" both stopped laughing and then Dean asked "it was you?"

"I knew there was an Animist after all that crap, but you were one step forward even if you didn't know where to start looking. So I couldn't stop it."

"But we did stop him John" Sam said "we saved the lives of many people there."

"Well, that's not important to me."

"Anyways" Dean said, he chilled out a little "you're serious about what you're saying?"

"I had this demon enemy once. Its name was Nergal. He and I kinda make a deal, you know?"

"You trade your soul? Why?" Sam asked. Dean looked at him and then looked at John.

"I had to" John replied "Needed to save someone."

"…" the brothers didn't speak. Dean turned around and started driving again.

"I'll do it again if I had to" Sam was still looking at him.

"You're a brave man John" Dean finally admitted "And damn isn't easy for me to say that to anyone."

"You know" Sam said "our dad's name was John as well. By the way, our last name is Winchester."

"…" John looked at him and Sam turned around to see the street pass in front of him "so tell me, what you're really doing? I mean, traveling with nowhere to go?"

"…" Dean didn't reply.

"We, uh…" Sam stopped.

"Fine. If you don't wanna tell me it's ok. 'Sides, I got secrets my own. And I won't share them with you."

The road was calmed for a while. Neither of the guys spoke a single word, somehow that previous sharing left them a little confused, like they were regret of doing it.

"We'll have to stop by now" Dean said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I'm tired. I want to sleep and I'm starving."

"Does he always think with his stomach?" John asked.

"You tell me" Sam replied.

"Come on guys" Dean said "what's the matter? Don't we deserve to sleep a little more once in a while? Come on. We'll leave in the morning. I promise."

"Fine" both Sam and John replied at unison. Sam rolled his eyes, while John's expression stood still.

Dean drove to a nearby motel, and parked the car in there.

John walked out the car and saw the name of the motel "Luxury? You're serious?"

"…" Sam just smiled, shrugged and stared at Dean who was smiling also.

"Come on Johnny" Dean said "you're gonna tell me that you haven't slept in a motel with two guys?"

"I'll pretend I'd never heard that question…" and he walked to the entrance as Sam laughed "And do not call me Johnny!"

"Aaaaahahahahaaaaaah."

"Yeah, cute laugh boy. Come on Sammy. Let's go."

The three guys walked to the reception of the motel, which was pretty decent in comparison with the cheap motel back at Des Moines. C.H.E.A.P. according to Sam. Dean wondered what did that meant. In fact, it was a complete hit call this motel Luxury. This place was a palace.

Ding Ding Ding

"Hello?" John said after touching the bell. A skinny and almost clear guy came out from between a curtain.

"Welcome to Luxury Motel" the man said, expression of tiredness on his face, like he didn't care about anything.

"Yeah, we want a room for tonight please" Dean said, almost sure that he could see what was behind the guy. THROUGH HIM!

"…" the guy stared at them and then asked "a single room… for… the three of you?"

"What is it?" John asked "You have a problem with that pal?"

"No… of course not. Is none of my business what you do…" but he said it in a weird tone.

"Are you suggesting that we're… gay?" Dean frowned.

"Easy Dean" John interrupted "We're in a free world and we can let this homophobic be free to fear us."

"John what the hell is wrong with you man?" Dean asked serious, his eyes wide as dishes.

"Aaahahhahahahahahaaaaaahahahahahhaaaaa" Sam couldn't stop laughing and John simply smiled at them.

"So do you have a room for us?" he asked getting closer to the attendant.

"Three separate beds, that's all I have" he replied a little shaky.

"Sweet" John said "Thanks hon" he winked an eye to the guy, pick the key of the room and leave.

"God Sammy. What kind of weirdo we got in the way" Dean said as he gave the attendant a credit card.

"He's kinda funny. You gotta admit that" and then he just left to the room.

"…" Dean stood with the attendant paying for the room, but the guy didn't take his eyes off of him. Dean looked at him and then asked "What?"

"Nothing" he replied handing Dean the bill.

"I'm not gay you know?" and he took the bill and walked to the room.

In there were Sam and John laughing about what happened before in the reception.

"You son of a bitch. What the hell was that?" Dean asked at John smiling as Sam and John laughed.

"You won't tell me the guy was shocked. His reaction was priceless."

"Yeah and he can't stop looking at you, hahahaha" Sam said to Dean.

"Yeah whatever. I'm going to take a bath" Dean walked to the bathroom and closed the door after him.

"So Sam" John asked "tell me something, you've been traveling with Dean for a while, right?"

"Yeap."

"And tell me, have you met much people in the way? I mean, I guess that you guys go after these, things, you know? Have you helped a lot of people?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. That's what keeps us moving" and he looked down.

"_Don't lie to Uncle John, Sammy!_" Dean screamed him from the bathroom.

"Don't drown in there Dean!" Sam replied and looked at John, who was staring at him fix "what is it?"

"Nothing. I'm going to smoke. See you in a while" and he lifted from the bed he was sit on and walked outside.

"Hump" Sam smiled and then drop over the bed.

**The next morning**

The three guys left the motel very early, and they were just at minutes from New Mexico. John was still having a look at the newspaper he bought in Nebraska and was reading an interesting article.

"_Fourteen year old kid is found dead in the barn of his house in Mosquero, New Mexico. Authorities unknown the way he died but the most mysterious of all is that the body was drained completely, no signs of blood inside but still he hadn't any kind of cutting on his body and no blood stains were found where he was dead. The only strange thing on him was two small holes on his jugular._ What you think boys?"

"Sounds like vampires to me. Sam?"

"I agree. But something's not right here."

"What is it?" John asked.

"Why was he sucked until he was dry? I mean, vampires don't do that" and he looked at Dean.

"Maybe our guy was extremely thirsty" Dean said and tried to make it sound like a joke but Sam didn't smile.

"I guess we have a lot of work to do here" John said.

**Several hours later**

_Mosquero, New Mexico_

"Mi Juanito was a good boy" the mother of the kid said with a very strong Latin accent "He was not bad. Why he die this way? I do not understand."

"Mrs. Cardoza we understand what you're going trough but you must help us, so we could put the person that did this to you behind bars."

"Ay Dios mío" the woman said crying "¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle esto a mi Juanito?" she said covering her face with both hands.

"_What she said?_" Dean asked.

"_No idea_" Sam replied.

"Senora Cardoza, por favor, nosotros necesitamos que usted nos ayude, comprende?" John said with a marked British accent. Dean and Sam moved their heads back, eyes wide open in awe "You must tell us what you heard. ¿Entiende?" the woman nodded, moving her hands away.

"I moved to New Mexico almost twenty years ago. Me and me husband. Juanito was born here in New Mexico. He was an American citizen, so we could stay. My husband Ramón died three years ago. Juanito wasn't the same since then" and then she covered her face again to cry.

"May I ask what happened to him?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. He disappear for a week and he was found dead in a woods three towns from here. He was thorn to pieces, like he was eaten" and she stared to shake with her cry.

"Mrs. Cardoza please calm down" Sam asked to her.

"Hey!" a guy screamed from behind "what the hell are you doing here!?"

"FBI Sir" Dean said and took out his id "We're…"

"I don't give a fuck about who you are! Now get out of here or you'll know what it is to have troubles!"

"_Dean I think we should go_" Sam whispered to him.

"Ok Sir, we're sorry for all this. We're leaving now" Dean said and he and Sam started to walk away from the guy and Mrs. Cardoza.

"No we won't" John said and Sam and Dean stopped and turned around to see him.

"What you said?" the guy asked to him. Malicious look on his face.

"I said we're not leaving. We're here to kill the thing that did this to Juan…"

"John!" Dean screamed to him "Let's go man, we can't do anything now. Come on" and if sights could kill, John would be dead by now.

"No. I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell is going on in this place. Animals been killed and been blood drained it's fine with me, but we're talking about a human, a child, and you won't let us help you find the one who did this to him and stop it? You're just a bunch of stupid peasants for what I see."

"What you said?" the man asked.

"John! Shut the fuck up man! Let's go!" Dean shouted, motioning one arm in his direction.

"You won't get away like this" and then the man jumped over John making him fall over his back, the guy fell over him and started to punch him on the face.

"John!" both Sam and Dean run to help him. Sam grabbed the guy that was punching John and Dean pulled John away.

"Please stop it" Sam said holding the guy but he punched him in the stomach.

"Sam!" Dean and John screamed and John let go of Dean's wrap.

"John stop it! God damn it! Stop!" Dean screamed to him as John jumped over the guy and separated him from Sam who was now on the ground.

**That night**

"It was sweet the way you made that guy kick our asses John. Good work" Dean sounded angry, looking at John black eye.

"At least I did something and didn't run like a scared little girl" John replied seriously as he breathed out the gray smoke of a Silk Cut.

"What? You still can take some punches?"

"You guys stop it. Ok? Behave like grown ups. Damn" Sam got between them and separated them.

"Come on" Dean said.

_Grashhhhhh… Whooooshhhhh…_

"Shhh" Sam said "you hear that?"

_Whooooshhhhh… _

"What is it?" Dean asked looking to every direction and waving a blade "Let's go!" and he jumped out of the twig they were hiding and run to where the sound came and then they heard the chickens run scared.

_Gyaaaaaaaaaahahhhhhahhhh!!!_

"Jesus!" Sam said feeling shivers.

"What was that?" John asked.

"It was this way!" Dean said and run to his left side as fast as he could, followed by Sam, but John stood to finish his cigarette.

When Dean crossed the corner of one of the barns he screamed and Sam run even faster to see what happened.

"WHOA!!!" Dean screamed.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed and run faster to see what happened. When he crossed the corner Dean was frost, staring to the ground "Dean! What!?"

"_Don't move Sam_" Dean almost whispered to him.

"What?" Sam turned his face to the ground and he saw it. The most horrifying creature he'd ever saw "In the name of the Lord. What the fuck is that thing?" shivers almost make him lost his balance when he met the eyes of the creature.

"It's… the…" Dean was forcing the words out of his throat "It's the…"

"What?" now Sam was getting scared also.

"Hey guys! What happened!?" John asked when he crossed the corner and saw the brothers staring to ground, when he turned around to see he just said "Jesus Christ!"

_Gyaaaaaaaaaahahhhhhahhhh!!! Gyaaaaaaaaaahahhhhhahhhh!!!_

The creature let go this horrible scream and flee from the place immediately. It was it, they knew for sure.

"What the hell was that?" John asked.

"I guess we discard the theory of the vampires" Sam said breathing heavy.

"We're facing something else" Dean said and Sam and John stared at him "The Chupacabras."

_**To be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter ready. I really wanted to do it in a single chapter, but this was getting longer, so I decided to continue it in the next chapter. The brothers mention it several times all over the series, but they never faced it (not as far as I know), so here it is, my very own Chupacabras for you. Hope you liked this one. The continuation of this chapter coming soon.**

**By the way, if you don't speak Spanish and you're too tired to put the text into a translator this is what Mrs. Cardoza and John said when they speak in Spanish:**

**Mrs. Cardoza: **_"Ay Dios mío" ("Oh my God") the woman said crying "¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle esto a mi Juanito?" ("Why did this have to happen to my Juanito*?") she said covering her face with both hands._

**John Constantine:** _"Senora Cardoza, por favor, nosotros necesitamos que usted nos ayude, comprende?"(Mrs. Cardoza, please, we need you to help us, understand?) John said with a marked British accent. Dean and Sam moved their heads back, eyes wide open in awe "You must tell us what you heard. ¿Entiende?" the woman nodded, moving her hands away._

***Juanito: could be translated as Little Juan.**

**One more thing, I'm almost absolutely sure that my John Constantine is completely out of character in this story, at least him speaking Spanish is. I actually got to understand (and love) his personality when I started reading the comic, but lately I haven't read it, so I'm working on what I remember. Also, as you know, my British and American English accents aren't the best, and technically I wrote them the same, at least in meanings of contractions and that kinda stuff. If any of you have any suggestion with which words are different between each other and like to tell me, I'll be pleased to hear them.**

**Again, thanks for reading. And please, if you do, leave some reviews, they'll be appreciated as well.**

**I'm not sure if you'll rerad this but, to "Alejandro Pro" who reviewed yesterday, thanks, I know that my English isn't perfect or at least understandable at most times. I also got to make something clear: the reason that I don't write in Spanish is because not many people reads a Spanish story, and that's why I take the risk and write in English, so if you have any other suggestion to do, please let me know. Thanks.**


End file.
